Aeducan Thaig
} |name = Aeducan Thaig |icon = Ico Thaig.png |image = Aeducan Thaig.png |px = 270px |terrain = Underground |type = Lost thaig |location = Underground |inhabitants = Dwarves (formerly) Deepstalkers, Hurlocks, Genlocks |exits = Thaig Chamber, Deep Roads |appearances = A Tale of Orzammar Dragon Age: Origins }} The Aeducan Thaig was once home to the powerful House Aeducan, but it has been lost to the darkspawn. Ruined Thaig is the place's name during the Dwarf Noble Origin. Background According to the writings of King Ansgar Aeducan, father of Endrin Aeducan, the shield of the Paragon Aeducan was said to be inside a secret chamber. In ancient times, King Kelgak ordered the construction of a Deep Roads connection which directly linked the thaigs of Aeducan and Gundaar. A commemorative plaque of this event was erected in a hallway beneath Crestwood. Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dwarf Noble Origin A Tale of Orzammar Characters * Lord Anwer Dace appears, should you undertake the quest A Prince's Favor: The First Task. Dwarf Noble Origin * King Endrin Aeducan - the current king of Orzammar * Prince Bhelen Aeducan - the youngest child of Endrin * Prince Trian Aeducan - the crown-prince of Orzammar * Dwarf Noble - the newest commander of Orzammar and Endrin's middle child * Lord Bemot - head of House Bemot * Duncan - the Commander of the Grey of Ferelden * Lord Pyral Harrowmont - head of House Harrowmont * Frandlin Ivo - member of House Ivo and Provings fighter * Lord Meino - head of House Meino * Scout - a scout of the warrior caste Enemies * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal or Critter) * Genlock emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Genlock alpha (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock emissary (Darkspawn, Lieutenant) * Deepstalker (Beast, Critter) * Deepstalker leader (Beast, Lieutenant) Notable items , in Small Bloody Sack , in Small Bloody Sack , in Fractured Stone , in Fractured Stone Notable for companions: , in a locked Containers * (Dwarven, Normal) - locked at 5XP * 2 x (Darkspawn, Elite) - locked at 50XP * (Dwarven, Boss) - locked at 60XP * (Special) - Black Runestone * (Dwarven, Normal) * (Darkspawn, Normal) * 3 x Fractured Stone (Stone, Critter) * 5 x Fractured Stone (Stone, Normal) * 3 x Fractured Stone (Stone, Elite) Special objects , 10 XP to disarm Notes * If the Warden does not enter the thaig as part of A Prince's Favor: The First Task, this thaig can still be accessed for extra experience and treasure when they are allowed access to the Deep Roads for the task of finding Paragon Branka. While there are no plot-relevant locations or items here, it is essential to visit the area to finish the side quest Asunder. * The Warden is not able to venture further into the Deep Roads from Aeducan Thaig — they must return to their patron (i.e., Bhelen or Harrowmont to continue A Paragon of Her Kind. * The deepstalker cavern (with Deepstalker leader and three lootable objects) (southeast) and the Small Bloody Sack for the Asunder side quest (west) are not marked on the mini-map with a cross; their approximate location relative to the main path is included. * During A Tale of Orzammar DLC and Dwarf Noble Origin the thaig is labeled as "Ruined Thaig". Category:A Tale of Orzammar locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Thaigs